


Always Answer Your Own Phone

by eevee640



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevee640/pseuds/eevee640
Summary: Amanda answers Sonny's phone, it's not who she thinks it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I apologize in advance.

The morning had been slow and uneventful, paperwork day. Rollins was at her desk and Carisi had just returned from grabbing snacks from the local bakery. He set the box of cannoli down, sending cold coffee flying. He snatched his cell phone off the desk just before the mess reached it and set it on Amanda’s. A quick scan around the room showed a glaring lack of paper towels or anything absorbent apart from the desk calendar now soggy and stained brown.

Sighing, Carisi made his way to the breakroom when he heard his phone trilling.

“Can you grab that Amanda? My hands are kind of full,” Carisi asked. The drip drip of the coffee was surprisingly loud and the puddle on the floor was growing larger. He didn’t realize he had left that much coffee, but he had been itching to get away from paperwork for a few minutes, especially if it meant he could grab some pastries. Where he would find a mop around here?

Rollins picked up the phone, looking at the screen. “It’s your dad.”

“Answer it, please.” 

The towels were the cheap brown kind that seemed to only move the coffee around instead of absorbing it. He tried corralling it away from the landline.

Nodding, Rollins swiped the screen and answered. “Hi Mr. Carisi, Sonny can’t come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?”

“Rollins why do you have Carisi’s phone?”

Rollins blinked. That was not the voice she was expecting. It sounded too young, and too much like –

“Barba? Why are you with Carisi’s parents. Is everything okay?”

Carisi looked up in confusion from the sopping mess of his desk. He grabbed some more towels to ineffectually wipe his hands and gestured for her to hand him the phone but she shook her head. She wanted to know what was going on.

“I’m not with his parents Rollins, I am in my office,” the irritation was clear in Barba’s voice. “Tell Carisi when you see him that he managed to forget to sign his report. He needs to come in and see me.”  
“Alright I’ll let him know.”

“Good.” The click of the ended call followed almost instantly.

Rollins paused, then the smile grew slowly across her face as she handed the phone to the now empty-handed Carisi.

“What was that about?” he asked, face still scrunched in confusion.

“Well, _daddy_ would like you to come in and sign your report.”

Carisi was still confused, until he glanced at his phone and read “Call with Daddy ended.” _Oh shit_. The warmth from his colouring face confirmed Amanda’s suspicions.

“Ughh,” his mind was blank. How was he supposed to explain this?

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Rollins was still smirking as she sank back into her chair.

“Thanks,” he breathed out. He and Rafael had agreed to keep their relationship a secret and they had managed to keep it from everyone on the squad. Until now. 

“Just, word of advice, keep the nicknames in the bedroom, or answer your own phone, for everyone else’s sake.” 

Carisi groaned. He was never going to live this down. “Just so you know, it was not me who put that as his contact name.” 

“Sure Carisi.” Rollins resumed working on her reports and the tapping of fingers on the laptop reminded Carisi that his desk was still under a mountain of soggy paper towel. Grabbing a waste basket he binned the lot and resigned himself to the reality of a sticky desk.

“Well, I should probably go see him. He isn’t the most patient man.”

“Now I know why you’re always so keen to bring him reports. Be safe you two.” She winked as Carisi shrugged on his coat and loped out of the room. 

She shook her head, smile still in place. “Those two. About damn time.”


End file.
